


Eric's Absolutely Awful First Day

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Humiliation, Pantsing, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Eric's very first day at Markiplier TV Studios turns into a diaster the moment he says the wrong thing to Bing!What will he do now that he and the Jims take a sick liking to seeing him flustered and whimpering below them?





	Eric's Absolutely Awful First Day

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains humiliation, underwear kink, pantsing kink, and possibly eventually wedgie kink. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> i've been wanting to make eric cry for a while and make bing a bit more mean -- so why not combine both!! hope you enjoy!!

It’s a quiet day at the ego offices. 

Any quiet day means a day when The Jims aren’t causing mayhem, nor is Bing running around causing trouble. Not even Wilford feels shoot-y and murder-y enough to spice up the day. A quiet day is usually a day to be suspicious of, be you a popular or non-canon ego. 

The halls were quiet, save for Dark explaining to the new guy their office and roles. Really, explaining Mark//ip//lier TV in general – a monotone voice simply explaining this was his new objective, and more will be “debriefed in meetings this week, for your own sake.”

“M-Mister Dark? Or…Mister Iplier?” Eric asks. A tall thin frame of an ego. His slender build shiver in the presence of the older man, claustrophobia zooming in on him as they moved down the hall. 

“Dark will be fine.”

“Erm, D-Dark, I – was wondering if, uh…” Eric gulps, “can I have a role p-possibly off camera…? I just, I’m not cut out for the action part. S-Some people are action, I’m m-more of a lights or camera–”

“Dark!” Wilford yells from the end of the hall. Nearly making Eric jump out of his skin. With a new environment and and new people, it wasn’t unusual for Eric to be a bit, as his father put it, ‘jumpy’.

“What? Can this wait? I’m showing Eric here–”

“King let his squirrel army loose in the break room because they were cold outside, and now they’re biting everyone but Yan,” he shouts, “I have 4 bites and more scratches that a BDSM fanatic, get here NOW and help out Edward and–”

Dark cringes as Wilford is pulled by. By another ego or squirrel, he doesn’t know.

Dark coughs, turning towards Eric, “please excuse me, I’ll be bit soon, just – feel free to roam around.”

The scared look Eric gives is enough of a response for Dark to nod and rush his way to the problem.

Leaving poor Eric alone.

The wide eyed ego quickly walks away from the chaos. He didn’t exactly feel like fighting squirrels, nor being yet another actor for commercials. Head in his hands, he groans.

“Why did I accept this offer? Why did Dad ship me out here?” he groans. Making his way out the hall, and back into the lobby.

//

Bing sits at the lobby’s front desk. Fiddling with his phone, feet propped up on the desk. Not paying a single mind to the outside world. Only laughing obnoxiously at whatever meme he had on his phone, or to do an air drum solo to whatever song played next.

He did, however, perk up as the new guy shuffled along. Closed off and nervous. Shivering as he made eye contact with Bing.

“Asuh, dude.” Bing greets, “you the new dude?”

“Y-Yes? I…I am,” Eric gulps. Eyes glued down to the ground, “w-who are you?”

“Bing. Coolest 'bot around here.” He coughs, “this isn’t my job, this is just my shift today. I do cooler shit.”

“D-Did you say bot…?”

“Yea, bro. I’m like…a robot but human-y,” Bing shrugs, “cooler than saying I’m an android.” 

“…t-that can’t be p-possible,” Eric rambles, another symptom of his anxious nature. Playing with the hem of his button up as he let the words flow freely, “robots are…aren’t th-that advanced. Not y-yet, without f-failure prototypes and hard w-work with hu-human programming–”

Bing stands up. Offense coursing through his system as he jumps over the desk to come face to face with the nervous ego.

He’ll be damned if he has another Google to deal with, calling /him/ a mistake. A failure, a prototype that should’ve never have been made.

At least this guy doesn’t scare Bing in the slightest.

"What did you say to me?” 

Eric gulps.

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

“I – I didn’t! I mean – please forgive me! I just – didn’t know you can t-take offense and–” 

A power high that Bing has never felt before bubbles inside him. Smirking as he corners the poor scared ego. The fearful look in his eyes hitting deep in his wiring.

“Hey, you wearing a belt?”

“W-Wha? I – no but…?”

Bing chuckles. Oh, how easy it was to mess with the poor new guy. How easy it was ruin him. 

The footsteps he hears become louder, knowing it’s his bros, the Jims, with their camera. A downright devilish smirk graces Bing’s lips as he lifts up Eric’s shirt. His free hand slipping past Eric’s naval to push down the hem of his jeans.

“Wait! What – Bing! Stop! What are you doing?!” 

“Payback for calling /me/ a /prototype/, Eric!” Bing laughs as the Jims pop in. Camera rolling as they stop.

“Ah, Jims, just in time to see some revenge. Think it’ll make a good news on Jims News Tonight?”

The Jims break into a smile as Camera Jim points it their way. Always one to partake in trouble, be it bullying or pranks. It always made good views on their news show, so why pass up this opportunity? 

Eric tries to break free was Bing finally kicks off his black jeans. Cold air hitting Eric’s exposed legs and thighs. A blush turning his pale cheeks red with embarrassment. The cackling laughter and mocking nearly too much for the faint hearted ego to take. 

“Are those fucking tighty whities?” Bing laughs, “and you call me a failure?!”

“The Jims agree,” says Reporter Jim, laughing alongside his brother, “who still wears those after 5th grade?”

“Might as well wear panties than these,” Bing lets go of Eric’s shirt hem to snap the back of the tighty whities against Eric’s hip. Tears leaking from his eyes as he stammers and shivers. Completely exposed and at the mercy of his (new) bullies.

“I – I just…It’s all I had left to wear today, j-just please stop!” He hides his face from the camera, “p-please! I don’t w-wear these often! I…I just have laundry to do, stop it!”

“Oh no,” Bing smirks, making Eric step out of his pants with a few painful twists to his arms. Finding a sick pleasure filling him at seeing the nervous and anxious ego cry and beg at his mercy, “we’re gonna teach you a lesson to keep your mouth shut. Jims? You guys free all day today?”

“Sure are, Bing.”

“Perfect,” Bing smirks. Dread and intimidation filling poor Eric, “let’s start then, hmm?”


End file.
